


He's Different

by sealsang



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dancing, EXO Planet, Fluff without Plot, Kyungsoo has a dance kink lol, M/M, Romance, Water Dancing, kind of pining i guess, soft, this is all really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealsang/pseuds/sealsang
Summary: He's different when he dances...





	He's Different

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by a friend that I decided to take into my own hands.

It all started one late night at the studio. Kyungsoo had stayed late practicing for an upcoming show they had in a couple of weeks. He wanted to make sure he was prepared. Even though he knows all his parts, he doesn't want to risk messing up on a live stage. 

On the way out he heard faint music coming from the Dance Practice room. If it wasn't for how late it had been he would have just passed it up, but he was curious as to who would still be here. Nobody usually stayed after late granted the tight schedules. Everyone needed the sleep and rest so most even tried to leave early on days they could. If it was someone from his own band surely they would've told at least one member to stay back with them, but he saw every EXO memeber leave with one another. 

Surely enough, as he peeked through the glass door of the Practice Room. He saw his good friend Jongin dancing his heart out to the soft music. He didn't recognize the song as one they had been working on recently. The Sonv he was dancing to definitely wasn't even close to an upbeat pop song. It was soft and melodic, the sound of a Grand Piano. 

The longer Kyungsoo stood watching his friends dancing the harder it was for him to leave. He became mesmorized by the gentle moves of his friends body. The way he kept his eyes closed to take in nothing more than the sweet melodies. His body moving ever so gracefully around the dimly lit room. His hands ever slightly grazing his own body every other movement he made. He was lost in the music, and Kyungsoo was lost in the moment. 

Had he never seen his friend so carefree, so focussed, and ever so beautiful. Many times he had  taken long glances at Jongin to admire his beauty, but right now was different. The way his white button up was snug against his sweaty body. How every time he made certain movements it would ride up and expose his shiny dark skin. Kyungsoo felt his heart beating faster and his hands start to shake. He thought he should leave but he couldn't seem to find the will to pick up his feet. 

Being deeply in thought he didn't realize the music had stopped. Or that Jongin had been trying to get his attention for the last 30 seconds. Sweaty and out of breath Jongin spoke up, "hyung are you ok?" Kyungsoo, still slightly in a daze muttered out, "yes, I'm fine..." The younger raised an eyebrow at him in question. Kyungsoo cleared his throat and regained his composer before repeating himself. This time in a more reassuring way. 

Jongin nodded and turned to walk back into the room gesturing for the elder to follow. "Why are you here so late hyung?" Kyungsoo took a seat next to him on the floor, both leaning up against the wall. "I needed to get some extra practice time in." The younger only nodded in response as he closed his eyes and took in the chill of the cool wall against his back. Deciding to break the silence Kyungsoo spoke up, "what are you doing here so late?" Jongin hummed, obviously tired, and brought his head up to look straight ahead. "I always stay after everyone else leaves. It gives me some alone time." When there was a pause Kyungsoo spoke again, "to dance?" 

"Hm," Jongin voiced questionably as he turned his head to look at him. "Oh, you seen that?" 

"Yeah..." Kyungsoo also laid his head back onto the chilled wall. The two stayed like that for a long time. Making small talk and laughing amongst eachother.  
Another hour had passed and they figured they should get home before they both fell asleep on the Practice Room floor. 

 

For the next couple of weeks Kyungsoo stayed late at the studio. He would stand outside the Practice Room door and watch the younger dance to his hearts content. There was something about the way he looked when he danced freely. Even the air around him felt different all together. He wasn't himself when he let the music take over, and not that it was a bad thing either. It seemed as if all of his insecurities just washed away. He didn't seem as shy as he had known him to be. Kyungsoo longed to get to know more about the mysterious Kim Jongin. And he did...

Everyday he stayed after, he would wait for him to finish his dance then he would walk in. The two would talk about their deepest thoughts with eachother. It became a tradition, and every evening they spent together brought the two closer. They even started talking durring the day, on camera and off camera. Skinship moments also started increasing as well as they became more and more comfortable with eachother. 

It was a late night in the Practice Room. Jongin was laying in the floor on his stomach, his head lifted by his hands. Kyungsoo was in front of him mirroring the same position. The two had just finished a conversation about puppies, fruit, or the environment. Kyungsoo didn't know, he couldn't remember because he was too busy listening to the other talk. Too mesmerized by the way his lips moved and the way his arms flexed as they held up the weight of his head. 

Kyungsoo folded his forearms on the floor and rested his head on top of them. He sighed deeply, "we should have dinner sometime." He spoke out of nowhere but his words weren't meaningless. 

Jongin tilted his head so it was only rested on his left hand. He used the other to stroke small lines on the elders arm. "Like on a date?" 

Kyungsoo nodded, "yeah." 

The younger turned over on his back and smiled, "what if I say no?" 

Kyungsoo turned his head over to rest on his right arm. He used his other hand to run his fingers through Jongin's silky brown hair.   
"I'll ask again tomorrow, and all the days after that." The younger smiled, "I guess I have no choice then." He chuckled and leaned his head back to look at his hyung's smiling face. 

Kyungsoo scooted his body forward so he could lay his head on Jongin's right shoulder. The younger then raised his head so it was propped up by Kyungsoo's shoulder. The two layed like that for a long time. Every now and then Jongin would bring his hand up to play with strands of the elders hair.

"I really like you Kim Jongin." 

Jongin turned his head to kiss the side of Kyungsoo's face. He could see how tired he was and looked at the clock to see it was well past midnight. "I like you too hyung, but I think we'd better leave before we get locked in the building." 

That night Kyungsoo dreamed of Jongin dancing. 

He woke up smiling...

 

A few more weeks passed and Kyungsoo started noticing more about Jongin when he dances. How sometimes he will smile slightly durring certain songs. How he sticks his tongue out when he really gets into it. After he's done observing less obvious things. He always makes sure to mentally note every stunning feature about Jongin. 

 

It's on the night of one of their concerts. Jongin has prepared a solo stage for the nights show. He won't tell Kyungsoo what he has planned and it's eating him alive. Jongin has been teasing him about it since the begining of the week. "You'll just have to wait and see." Those words could send him to the grave. 

He wishes they would have when the performance had started. 

Jongin was standing in a puddle of water center stage. The white shirt he was wearing complimenting every inch of his smooth dark skin. Kyungsoo kept thinking, hoping, praying this wasn't going the way he thought it was. He and the other members were watching from backstage. 

When the music started Kyungsoo remembered the song as one of the ones Jongin smiled the most while dancing to. It was the song that he danced to when Kyungsoo had asked him to dance for him. This was the song that made his body seem to light up like fireworks. Only this time he was covered in clear crystal like water, and Kyungsoo's mind was racing 100 miles an hour. He only had a backside view and dear god was he glad for that. 

There was something different about the way he was dancing tonight. He was alone but it seemed almost as every drop of water that fell off of his skin was an angel dancing around him. His face remained focussed, yet it was a the softest expression he'd ever seen the younger man wear. Kyungsoo felt almost as if you could cure any disease with the liquid at the younger mans feet. His dancing was as pure as anything ever coukd be, yet as sinful as the devil himself. Kyungsoo felt like he was back at the entrance to the Practice Room the very first day. His heart started racing and he couldn't control his shaking hands all over again.

When the dance was over Jongin just layed on the drenched ground. His chest moving up and down with every breath he took. He stayed like that for a good 30 seconds almost as if he had to come back to Earth before he stood up. One thing Kyungsoo confirmed that night that had been in his mind for a long time. He didn't recognize Jongin when he danced. Now he was sure, that Jongin probably didn't even recognize himself when he danced.   
   
He's different when he dances...

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome ^^
> 
> twitter.com/SealSang
> 
> curiouscat.me/SealSang


End file.
